


contemplations

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles contemplates...sterek drabble - 5/4 - words of the day: stomach, frown, midnight





	contemplations

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

It’s midnight and Stiles is still in the kitchen staring at the book with a frown on his face. His stomach clenches at the thought of leaving Derek after having grown so close, after allowing himself to care for the man. But there’s also a pang in heart at the thought of seeing his father and Scott.

The spell’s not complicated and if he wanted, he could leave tomorrow. It almost seems too easy. A portal. That’s all it’ll take to get him home. The right witch and a portal.

Pouring over the words again, he feels frustrated and confused.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
